The present invention relates to a receptacle which is installed inside the rim of a spare wheel mounted in a car trunk.
Conventionally, hand tools for a car are wrapped in a bag and placed in the car trunk. In this case, the tool bag usually tumbles about and is hidden among other objects carried in the trunk. Therefore, it is difficult for a user to quickly find the tools in the truck of the car.
In case of a portable sign for indicating a car is in trouble on the road, because it is not used frequently, the user does not always note whether or not it is in place.
These and other articles required for maintaining a car are difficult to utilize if they are not kept in a predetermined easily accessible place.
In the ordinary passenger car a spare wheel is carried in a compartment provided inside the trunk and covered with a plate. If the utilization of every space in a car is considered to be a matter of common interest, the space within the rim of a spare wheel which is of considerable volume, should be used. However, to the knowledge of the inventor, no attempt to utilize the space within the rim of the spare wheel effectively has been practiced up to now.